Many software tools exist to track document workflow in a company. However when a workflow problem arises, such tools provide little or no effective mechanisms for a user to visually analyze workflow data that had been previously collected over a period of time. To overcome these and/or other disadvantages, systems and methods are provided for visually replaying historical workflow information. Users can move forwards and backwards while replaying on their computer screens historical workflow information.